escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Justine Ezarik
Justine Ezarik, given the persona of The Gambler, is invited to dinner at an Estate in the 1920s by Joey Graceffa. She votes Andrea Brooks into the Ungodly Machine Challenge, however Andrea then chooses Justine to be her partner in the challenge, which she wasn’t expecting at all. She fails to save Andrea as Eva Gutowski manages to save her partner, Lele Pons and causes the Ungodly Machine to malfunction before she can, killing Andrea. When she returns, Timothy DeLaGhetto accuses her of not trying hard enough to save Andrea, in which everyone else besides Joey hops onto, questioning her loyalty to the group. This is immediately amplified after they discover a traitor is in the group. (This later turns out to be Arthur.) She is then voted to be buried alive by everyone except Joey and Matt Haag. She tries to run away, but Marvin blocks her, and Tim and Lele carry and put her inside the coffin as she cries and begs them not to do this to her. Justine, renamed The Adventurer, later finds herself at the Museum of the Dead after being freed from her glass case by Joey and Bretman Rock. She is then voted in to face Tana Mongeau in the Pyramid Challenge to obtain The Pharaoh's Key. However, she loses the challenge, but it seems like Tana saves her life when she commands the Mummy to give them the key. However, their hopes are quickly crushed when it turns out Tana has to order the Mummy to kill Justine to obtain the key. Tana doesn’t want to do it, but she sadly let’s the Mummy kill Justine by saying "Mummy, I just want to go home". Justine grabs a nearby knife and tries to kill the Mummy, however it doesn’t work, and the Mummy chokes and suffocates her to death, making her the first guest to be sent to Hell. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation Justine is excited and curious to be at the dinner party, also confused. Justine gambles with GloZell and Tim. When Justine starts singing, GloZell says that that's her thing, as she was assigned the role of the Jazz Singer. She is scared during Shane's death. Justine goes with Tim, Sierra, and Andrea to the library, to try and save Shane. Her group, along with another group, fail to complate their puzzle, resulting in Shane's death. When the group are arguing over who poisoned him in the first place, Justine asks the group what to do with the body. Justine is very scared when the car blows up with the dynamite placed under one of the tires. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Justine uses the spirit board, which spells out "BOOKS". Justine goes with Matt, Lele, and GloZell to find the fire clue. Justine votes for Andrea to go into the basement. Justine is chosen by Andrea to help aid her through the machine, to this, she says that she is stupid and not to pick her. Lele is also voted in for the challenge, and she chooses Eva to help her. Justine doesn't take her gloves off during the ice water part of the challenge. Despite making decent progress, Eva finishes her puzzle first, and Justine fails to save Andrea, and toxic gas fills her machine, forcing her to inhale it and killing her. Justine says Andrea maybe should have gone, and the group is surprised by what she says. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Justine goes with Joey and Eva to get Caroline's scarf. Justine is scared during the seance, revealing that she doesn't like being locked in a room without a way out, meaning that coffins are not something she wants to see. Justine goes with Sierra, Lele, and Matt to get the key. Justine finds out the music box is playing a song and points it out to the group that the song it's playing is what they need to replicate on the piano in order to retrieve the key to the chain. Justine is scared when they unbury the coffin and when the group finds out they must bury one of them alive inside of it. Because of her reaction, much of the group believes she may be in league with the evil of the house. Joey tries to convince Justine that he's not going to let her go inside it and it won't happen to her. Justine, along with Joey and Matt, vote for Tim to be buried alive. Justine's name is drawn, she tries running. Marvin, the groundskeeper, grabs her. The group carry her back, and bury her, except for Joey. He is the only one who doesn't help bury her alive. Justine is crying and screaming hysterically, but stops, meaning she was sacrificed to the claws ritual, reversing it, exposing the artifact. Season 4 Episode 1 Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Justine escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. Colleen remarks on how the last thing she remembers is being shoved by everyone into a box of spikes. Justine states on how how this sounds familiar, as she died in a similar way. When Tana is asking who killed her, Justine states that she thought that she died with vine. She is later captured along with Alex, Rosanna and Colleen. While captured, she also meets Mortimer for the first time. She notices a box with a lock on it, and states that it looks like something fun, as she is curious about it. The group notice that there are loads of numbers on the ground, and they realise that the shapes of the numbers are all different. Colleen notices something underneath the guts of a skeleton, and Justine says that she respects her for just going in there, and that she cleans a lot of diapers now, so she is fully 'prepped'. When Joey and his group find them, he asks if they found anything, Colleen then sees a note, and Justine looks over to see what it says. When Colleen finds a book, she notices that all of the shapes are in there. Justine is the one to put in the code. First it's circle, which is 6, then it's square, which Justine notices the number 2 for it, then lastly, there is a star, which is a 7. Justine tries to put in '627' into the box, and it unlocks. She finds an egg and a cube inside of it. The other group needs it, and Justine hands it to Bretman, who is in the other group. Joey and Bretman free Justine and her group. When the guests are all back together, Joey says that the group shouldn't trust Mortimer, since he betrayed him last time. Mortimer says that he was just trying to protect his town, and that his hands aren't so clean either, and asks why everyone is here. Justine says that that's what they have been saying. When the group was stumped on what to do and they had a stick, a box, and a bird, Justine suggested to out the stick on the bird figure. When the group does that, it lights up. Episode 2 The Museum of Death: Part 2 Justine and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meet the former wife of the Pharaoh. She soon learns that the Pharaoh's ex-wife is the reason why it's disturbed in the first place and later witnesses The Sorceress killing her with a knife. Still shocked about what just happened, Justine remarks that they have the blood to unlock the chest now. Later on, Justine and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. Justine and Tana's cards both get pulled. Rosanna gives her a hug and everyone wishes her and Tana good luck before they go into the challenge. The challenge required them both to make a pyramid and the one who finishes their pyramid last would be killed by the Pharaoh. Tana manages to finish her pyramid first and stops the Mummy from grabbing Justine by ordering it to bring her it's Jeweled Key, with both believing that they both can live. However, it is then revealed that in order to retrieve the key, Tana must command the Mummy to kill Justine. But she refuses to do so saying, "No, I'm not going to order him to kill Justine, like what kind of sick and twisted bullshit is that?". Justine relents in her confessional that while she didn't blame Tana and she knew she didn't want to do it, she also says, "That's not how this works, this is... this is it you have to do this, or we both die". Tana still refused to say the command and instead said she just wants to go home. The Pharaoh then suddenly attacks Justine when Tana says this. She attempts to fight back by grabbing a knife on a table nearby, but in the end, the Pharaoh chokes Justine, by grabbing her neck, causing her to suffocate, and Justine is the first one to die again, this time permanently. Voting History 'Quotes ' Season 1 Episode 1 *"We should place bets to see where we think these two are!" *"Oh! Girl, Blackjack!" Episode 2 *"What? No, I'm an idiot! You don't want me!" *"Maybe she needed to go. Honestly, what is she even doing here!" *"I'm getting really fussy. Really, really fussy!" *"Oh God, I did it! Hallelujah! The bolt has been removed!" *"I told her not to pick me because I'm stupid!" Episode 3 *"What about these two back here?!?" *"Oh......Hell no!" *"Girl, you are standing on a coffin right now!" *"This is the worse dinner party ever." *"Joey, don't let them do this!" Season 4 Episode 1 *”I thought you died with Vine.” - Justine upon seeing Tana Mongeau. *"Sounds familiar." - Justine after learning how Colleen died. *”Alex, no!” - Justine, seeing Alex Wassabi going to hand Joey Graceffa one of the eyes. Episode 2 *"So we have the blood now..." - Justine after witnessing The Sorceress kill Nefael. *"I can't believe this is happening again. It seems like just yesterday I was buried alive and here I am! Going into the sands of Egypt!"- Justine after being voted into the Pyramid Challenge. *”Going into this entire challenge, this is my redemption. I need to redeem myself, because I don’t want to be thrown back into another coffin.” - Justine entering the Pyramid Challenge. *"We have no clue where we are but surprise surprise there's another clue." *“No, no, no...!” - Justine as she attempts to kill the Mummy before it can kill her, failing, therefore making these her second final words. Thumbnails Buried Alive.png|Justine Ezarik alongside GloZell Green for the thumbnail for Episode 3 Buried Alive Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Gallery 9EECE211-FFEE-448F-980C-FAD340024611.jpeg|Justine receives her invitation from Joey Graceffa. 673BCE3A-32D0-480D-9C99-DFD97FB0EB42.jpeg|Justine arrives at The Estate. 5BCFC7D1-FDF9-4EE4-9DD6-A4B20A6D05FC.jpeg|Justine’s first confessional in Season 1. CAD956CD-D0A5-4A53-985A-FF518D7CDBFB.jpeg|Justine as she appears in the Season 1 intro. DC37DF12-12D4-4C65-A10A-FFE6F4BC42F9.jpeg|Justine votes for Andrea Brooks. 58CEA237-8797-4E96-898C-58F6348864FE.jpeg|Justine trying to save Andrea Brooks in the Ungodly Machine Challenge. E461C577-E150-4662-8865-90815BC78C0B.jpeg|Justine begging the group not to vote her to be buried alive. FE35AE94-FC20-4F5A-9A61-34E308FC7984.jpeg|Justine votes for Timothy DeLaGhetto. Justine Ezarik (Buried Alive).jpeg|Justine screams and begs the group to stop as they bury her alive. JustineAd.jpg JUSTINE EZARIK'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 AdventurerTarot.jpg|Justine's Season 4 Tarot Card. E0E9C318-24F2-4088-A984-09396D51542A.jpeg|Justine is freed from her glass case. 6F6E5EC3-6DA3-4787-9069-5D6E655F7231.jpeg|Justine’s confessional in Season 4. 4FFB177B-B90F-40AA-A344-E09EA44887D6.jpeg|Justine as she appears in the Season 4 intro. Colleen, iJustine and Tana arms crossed.jpeg Run from your mummy.png|Justine along with Ro, Colleen, and Joey running from the Mummy C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Justine at the Season 4 lounge. False Hope.png|Tana and Justine believe they both might live. Fighting back.png|Justine unsuccessfully attempts to kill the Mummy before it can kill her. gone away.png|Justine’s second death. Escape the Night Edit - Justine Ezarik - Requiem Trivia * Justine's first death is considered as one of the saddest deaths in the show along side Colleen Ballinger's and Rosanna Pansino's. * She is the first person in the series to die twice. * When Colleen mentions how she died in the first episode of Season 4, Justine remarks that it "sounds familiar". This is a reference to how Justine died, as she too was voted to go into a closed space that would result in her death. ** Many fans have made this connection before Season 4 even aired. * The challenge she went into in Season 4 was the first and only challenge she ever went into in the entire series. Her first death involved her being betrayed by the group, rather than failing a challenge. * She is one of the few if not the first person to physically fight back against one of the monsters that was trying to kill them in a challenge, as she repeatedly stabs the Mummy before he kills her. * Justine's tarot card appears differently in the show. She appears much cleaner, and shows no signs of decomposition. * She is the only character in the show to be in it for 5 episodes overall. In season 1 episode 5, there are no deaths, in season 2 episode 5, Liza is killed, however she comes back in All-Stars in Episode 1 for a guest appearance, in season 3 episode 5, Matt is killed, yet he gets revived. * Justine and MatPat were both chosen as partners by the person they voted for, and failed to save them. Justine voted for Andrea, and killed her, and MatPat voted for JC, and killed him. * In both of the challenges she competed in, she lost. ** She was a partner in Season 1 Episode 2, but failed ** She failed to complete the puzzle and beat Tana in Season 4 Episode 2. *** Coincidentally, in both seasons she competed in, she competed in a challenge in the 2nd episode of each respective season. * She is the first guest to be "betrayed." Although it's a different kind of betrayal as the whole group voted. She is followed by Colleen in Season 3. Coincidentally, they were both in All Stars. * She is the lowest ranking guest on All Stars, alongside DeStorm. Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Third Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:First Victims Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Season 4 Guest Category:In Hell Category:Fans Favorite Category:Nominated for an Award